My invention concerns modification of a surfboard so that a surfer can do aerials.
One derivation of the expression "aerial" is from skateboards when maneuvers are conducted on skateboards elevated from the supporting surface or terra firma. When used in connection with surfboards the expression "aerial" means maneuvers conducted when the surfboard is elevated relative to the supporting water or wave.
In the past surfers have desired to do aerials but largely have been unsuccessful. They have tried to elevate or maneuver the surfboard by grasping a side edge of a surfboard, in the same manner that skateboarders have elevated and maneuvered skateboards by grasping a side edge of the skateboard. The maneuvers that skateboarders have been able to accomplish border on the unbelievable. However, using the same tactic with a surfboard has not worked out partly because the surfboard is a very unstable platform supported on an unstable medium. The surfboard is hard enough to control when the surfer assumes his normal mobile positions with the legs somewhat bent and with the feet disposed on a line diagonal of the surfboard. To grasp the side of the surfboard, the surfer would have to assume more of a crouch, the surfer would have to maintain a more static position, probably the feet would be disposed more fore and aft of each other, and the body would be unbalanced toward the surfboard edge being grasped.
My approach is to provide a flexible, elastic tension assembly of such length that it can be grasped to press the surfboard against the feet of the surfer while the surfer has a more or less normal position on the surfboard. The objectives of my invention include, generally, to adapt a surfboard for performing aerials and, more specifically, to provide such a flexible, elastic tension assembly of suitable length when pulled.
Further objectives include to provide an elastic assembly, to devise a tension member that will more or less retract into a well in the surfboard when not in use, to provide a central handle in the assembly, to permit lying on the assembly without discomfort, to provide a cover for the assembly when it is not in use, and to provide apparatus that is practical from the viewpoints of use, maintenance, cost, and practical manufacture.
My invention will be best understood, together with additional advantages and objectives thereof, when read with reference to the drawings.